The Uchiha Girl Infância
by Uchiha Yuruke
Summary: Uma garota aparece misteriosamente na cidade de Konoha sendo encontrada por Sasuke e Itachi.Ao mesmo tempo,uma onda de assassinatos começa a acontecer.Sasuke e Itachi irão descobrir que a garotinha misteriosa não é tão doce e meiga quanto parece e que ela carrega um segredo terrível nas costas...
1. Chapter 1

_The uchiha girl__-__infancia_

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem (só a Yuruke), mas o Itachi e o Sasuke são meus e ninguém tasca!

OBS: É a minha primeira fic, então ela não vai ficar muito boa. Só pra esclarecer, a Yuruke é uma personagem inventada pela minha cabecinha. Nesse cap.vão ter as informações sobre ela e um prólogo,Ok?

INFORMAÇÕES:

Nome: Yuruke Uchiha

Cor do cabelo: negro

Cor do olho: azul diamante (sabe aquele azul tão claro que dói de olhar?)

Armas: Adagas de prata, Claymore (é uma katana e não aquela espada de dois gumes tá?) e a Cauda do Dragão (um chicote estilo o dos hassassins do filme príncipe da Pérsia)

**Prólogo**

**Tem gente que acha que todos os que andam por perto deles são humanos...**

_Sakura: O que é você?_

_Yuruke: Seu pior pesadelo._

**Eu discordo dessas pessoas...**

_Sasuke: Eu não tenho medo de você._

_Yuruke: Pois devia._

_Sasuke: Como posso ter medo da pessoa que eu amo?_

**Afinal, eu não tenho escolha se acredito ou não nessas coisas, afinal... Eu mesma não sou ...uma Uchiha.**

**- / -**

Então é isso galera,eu sei que não tá muito bom mas eu vou postar o primeiro capítulo em breve,please leiam e comentem*faz carinha de gatinho do Shrek*

Até breve

O próximo capítulo será sinistro...rezem por seus corações

*some em uma nuvem de fumaça dando gargalhadas maléficas*


	2. Chapter 2

The Uchiha Girl-infância

NOTAS DE INÍCIO: Bom, aqui está a reescrita como prometido. O prólogo não sofreu alterações, pois eu achei que ele estava bom daquele jeito. Algumas coisas devem ser esclarecidas: Nessa primeira fanfiction ela tem seis anos no começo e vai ter oito no final, que vai ser quando ocorrer o massacre Uchiha (sim, ela é um ano mais velha que o Sasuke)

-Precisa ficar espalhando isso pra todo mundo?

-Sim, preciso Sasukeminho.

-Vamos começar essa fic duma vez ou não vamos?Eu quero ver quem fez o meu papel criança.

-Calma Yuruke, deixa de ser impaciente. Enfim, RODA O FILME!

OBS: Shisubeki é a segunda Kekkei Genkai da Yuruke,a primeira é o Sharingan.O poder base de Shisubeki é parecido com um Byakugan,mas a visão do portador de um Shisubeki é parecida com a da Safira do filme voltando ao que interessa...

3,2,1...

Cap.1-A fuga de Tenebryah

Onde estou?Porque está tão quente?

Abri os olhos e me deparei com o caos. Estava tudo pegando fogo, mas eu não conseguia distinguir onde eu estava. Ao fundo, os gritos iam e vinham como se galopassem, mas aquilo não fazia sentido, nada naquele lugar parecia fazer.

Eu andava sem rumo algum quando tropecei em alguma coisa, mais precisamente em alguém. O corpo era irreconhecível devido às cinzas que o encobriam por inteiro.

-mas que estranho... –Virei-me para continuar meu caminho quando meu corpo travou, havia alguém me observando.

Eram dois olhos grandes e azuis escondidos atrás das chamas, me olhando com uma intensidade quase hipnotizadora. Na mesma hora, a criatura pulou em cima de mim com um urro assustador.

Eu comecei a gritar e tudo virou breu, de repente o ar saiu dos meus pulmões e travei como se não conseguisse mais respirar.

A única coisa que eu escutei depois disso foi um BAM seguido de uma dor imensa no nariz. Eu havia caído da cama. Graças aos deuses era um sonho. Levantei lentamente e fui até o banheiro checar se meu nariz não estava sangrando.Não?tudo OK?Então ta bom.

Voltei para a cama sentando na mesma e parando para observar meu possuía uma parede lilás e as outras três em janela com sacada na parede de trás,um guarda-roupa do lado oeste e minha cama no lado leste virada para a em lilás e branco,bem arrumado e simples,do jeito que eu gostava.

De repente comecei a ouvir alguns barulhos vindos do andar de baixo.O que srá que estava acontecendo?Abri cuidadosamente a porta para não fazer barulho e desci as escadas nas pontas dos pés.O chão frio me dava arrepios toda vez que entrava em contato com meus pés descalços e o vento vindo da janela da sala fazia a barra da minha camisola branca rodopiar sobre meus joelhos.

O barulho foi se transformando em vozes a medida que me aproximava da cozinha era de lá que o alvoroço na cozinha mas a porta estava semi-fechada,com apenas uma fresta mínima incapacitando um olho comum de ver o que estava acontecendo.É nessas horas que eu agradeço ter o meu minha kekkei genkai eu consegui ver minha mãe,Normange chorando com uma expressão de raiva no rosto,em frente ao meu padrasto Hiro que parecia furioso com alguma coisa.

-Eu não vou mais deixar você tocar um dedo na minha filha.-minha mãe falava com um misto de ódio e mágoa-Eu cansei de ver ela sofrer enquanto você a trata como um ratinho de laboratório.

-Mas você mesma sabe que não importa o que diga,eu não vou parar de fazer meus tem o dom da imortalidade e isso deve ser valorizado.

-Mas não desse jeito.

-Eu escolho como ele vai ser vai ser utilizado e ponto final!

-não...vai...NÃO!-E com isso ela sacou rapidamente uma faca que estava repousada na mesa e desferiu vários golpes em Hiro.

Um pequeno corte abaixo da orelha foi suficiente para que ele saiu correndo em direção a porta se deparando vestido estava ensangüentado devido aos golpes e ela continuava segurando a faca inteira manchada de olhava pra mim com um olhar distante.

-Jogue um kimono em cima do seu pijama e vá para a ele vai acordar,e quando isso acontecer,ele virá atrás de nós.-Ela falou se virando e indo em direção a porta da frente.

Corri para o meu quarto e abrindo o guarda-roupas um kimono comprido azul marinho com detalhes brancos de dentro do gurada-roupa e vesti enquanto andava toda sem jeito até a porta da até o portão onde minha okaa-san me esperava.

-Vamos ter que pegar a rota da floresta,mas e conheço um caminho em que podemos evitar todos os animais selvagens vamos o mais rápido que puder e na metade do caminho agente para e descansa umas duas horas e então segue até o porto está bem?

Assenti com a cabeça nós começamos a correr na direção em que ela apontou.O caminho era difícil e possuía muitos caminhos correndo o mais rápido que podíamos durante umas quatro horas até que eu não agüentava mais.O cansaço estava me ávamos em uma espécie de fenda no chão que mais parecia uma caverna.

-Muito bem.Já conseguimos uma boa distância então podemos descansar por ,estará mais segura,eu vou ficar de vigia pelo resto da noite.

Assim eu adormeci por horas, só não sei exatamente com minha mãe balançando meu ombro.

-Yuru,acorde.-Ela cochichava incessantemente.

-O que está acontecendo?

-Não fale alto,os demônios do seu pai estão por perto.-Os demônios do meu padrasto eram criaturas que estavam sobre o controle dele,não me perguntem o porque.

Naquela hora eu me não podiam nos repente ouvimos um barulho e algumas pedrinhas rolaram pela encolhemos numa tentativa de despistar aquele monstro.

Ele ficou encarando a fenda por alguns minutos e logo saiu chamando os outros que estavam lá com ele.Nós duas suspiramos de alívio e colocamos a cabeça para fora da fenda cuidadosamente para garantir de que não haviam demônios por perto.

Começamos a correr novamente pelas beiradas de morros e fendas que encontrá ós umas duas horas chegamos ao porto.Só havia um navio atracado e eu tinha certeza de que era pra lá que iríamos.

NOTAS FINAIS:Eu sabis que se reescrevesse ia ficar muito comentem e critiquem a vontade,okok?

Toboe:Muito obrigada que eu reescrevi você vai gostar mais ainda.

HISTÓRIAS DE MAKING OFF:

Yuruke,Sasuke,Itachi e madara jogavam poker enquanto a autora tentava se concentrar para escrever:

Sasuke:*berrando*FULL HOUSE!Toma Yuruke!

Yuruke:*com voz calma de sou foda*:Não comemore tão cedo Uchiha,Royal Flush.

Itachi:Noooossa Sasuke...

Ita e Mada-chan:OWNED!

Autora:VOCÊS QUEREM CALAR A PORRA DESSAS BOCAS!

Todos:foi mal..

Autora:melhorou.


End file.
